Corazón Libre
by YossiChann
Summary: Una historia en donde Todoroki le escribía versos a Momo prometiéndole las estrellas, y Kirishima la llevó a ellas. Short-Fic KiriMomo. AU medieval.
1. Un espíritu libre.

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

KiriMomo.

Ligero OOC (?).

Historia corta.

 _Ver la diferencia entre alguien que te promete las estrellas y alguien que te lleva a ellas, es ver la diferencia entre alguien que quiere y alguien que ama._

 _—Mario Benedetti._

(Debía darle créditos al hombre que me ayudó con la sinopsis).

Bueno, nuevamente este trabajo está dedicado a mi querida Asamijaki que la quiero tanto.

Este es un mini-fic ambientado en el AU medieval.

En la historia se hace uso a las expresiones de "primer y segundo sol" a esto se le conoce a las dos partes del día.

Primer sol- mañana.

Segundo sol- tarde.

A la noche se le conoce con su mismo nombre.

\--

 ** _Capítulo 01- Un Espíritu Libre._**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una tierra ya olvidada, existió un pueblo donde solo había caos y guerras. Su gente era malvada, y la oscuridad habitaba en sus corazones. Poco a poco, la ciudad era consumida por el pecado y las fechorías, las personas estaban olvidando lo que el calor de una sonrisa podía brindar.

Un buen día, el rey y la reyna engendraron una hija. Su piel era tan clara como la luz de la luna. Su cabello era una melena negra de leona donde se reflejaban las estrellas y soles. Sus ojos eran tan opacos y tan brillantes que dejaban hechizado a todo aquel que los miraba. Algunas historias dicen que la luz que reflejaban era de color púrpura, por las galaxias que se ocultaban de tras de ellos.

Todos estaban tan alegres por sus majestades que organizaron una fiesta tan grande que duró por tres días y tres noches enteras. Bailando y cantando como nunca antes habían hecho. La llegada de la princesa decidió el cambio, pues su presencia unió a los ciudadanos de ese país y restableció la alegría. El corazón de la niña era tan puro y bello que amó a su pueblo con todas sus fuerzas y les enseñó a sonreír. Pero su espíritu era libre y apasionado, la impulsaba a protegerlo y liderarlo como un león. Los guió a muchas victorias y les brindó herramientas para prosperar todos juntos.

Algunas personas creían que era una bendición que el dios de la fauna y la diosa de la luna les habían otorgado. Otros decían que ella era una diosa que bajó hasta ellos con una forma humana para salvarlos de la perdición. Pero todos y cada uno de los habitantes agradecían la llegada de la princesa.

Los años pasaron, y con ellos la princesa Momo se enamoró de un joven príncipe del reino vecino. Ese era un reino ardiente, sus habitantes parecían valorar mucho el fuego, pero aquel príncipe, tenía el corazón tan frío como el hielo. Eso fue lo que la cautivó a ella, la sencillez con la que hablaba, las miradas tan hermosas de sus ojos de diferentes colores, la rapidez con la que la dejó entrar a su vida, dejándola tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él. El príncipe Todoroki Shouto le había robado el corazón, la desarmaba e inmovilizaba con sólo decir su nombre.

El príncipe también estaba enamorado de la princesa Yaoyorozu Momo. Le gustaban sus ojos y su alocado cabello, su voz tan suave y tranquila, sus sentimientos tan puros y hermosos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy enamorados, aunque muchas veces la princesa sufrió por él. Ella era un espíritu libre que deseaba que su cabello bailara con el viento, quería que su corazón se acelerara y la impulsara a ir hasta donde su cuerpo soportara, anhelaba bailar bajo la lluvia aquellas folklóricas piezas de su pueblo para sentir que se movía en armonía con todo lo existente en el mundo. Pero él no deseaba hacer nada de eso. Él deseaba permanecer en un sólo lugar para leer un libro, no salir para resguardarse de las lluvias y dedicarse a beber el té y relatarle los poemas que escribía para ella.

La princesa no era feliz a su lado, pero estaba tan cegada por el amor, que prefería soportar estar encerrada tras cuatro paredes si eso significaba que podría estar con él. Si embargo, su pueblo no quería que su princesa sufriera, e impuso una condición para el príncipe: encerraría a la princesa en la torre más alta que pudieran construir en cuatro noches y cuatro días en un lugar lejano y el príncipe debería de ir a rescatarla de la bestia que protegería la torre.

La princesa Momo nunca estuvo de acuerdo a semejante condición, y aunque el príncipe Shouto tardó en responder, al final aceptó para casarse con su amada.

Fué así como esa misma noche, todos los varones del pueblo se reunieron en las tierras nuevas que su rey les indicó y construyeron con diligencia la torre donde su querida princesa sería resguardada. Para el final del cuarto día, el rey llevó a la bestia que protegería la torre, y entonces se dió inicio al desafío.

Todos confiaban en que el príncipe la buscaría de inmediato, pero la princesa se sentía molesta. Jamás imaginó que fuera su propia gente quien la encerraría como a una prisionera. Así que el mismo día que fue encerrada, se propuso a buscar la salida por su cuenta. Ella jamás había aceptado formar parte de eso, su espíritu aventurero la impulsaba a salir por su propia cuenta y regresar al pueblo para casarse. Y entonces, entre todos los pasillos, escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Esto logró sorprenderla, esperaba encontrarse completamente sola. Entonces se giró y fue cuando miró a un joven de cabello y ojos rubí mirándole con una sonrisa que exhibía sus puntiagudos dientes.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Momo confundida.

—Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijirou —se presentó cordialmente, haciendo una reverencia ante ella—. Es un placer conocerla, princesa.

—¿Por dónde entraste?

—Por la puerta del primer piso... —antes de que terminara, la joven se había hechado a correr. Eijirou golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano.

Yaoyorozu en cambio, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían, encontró la puerta que había dicho el joven de cabello rojo y la abrió, dispuesta a salir. Pero de inmediato, un inmenso dragón escarlata hizo su aparición frente a ella y liberó un rugido estentóreo. Momo sintió temor, pero no retrocedió. Se aferró a su espada y corrió hasta la bestia para enfrentarla. Sin embargo, ésta exhaló fuego antes de que lograra acercarse. Yaoyorozu se dispuso a rodear la torre para tratar de tomar ventaja pero entonces, la cola del dragón la alcanzó y la hizo volar hasta impactarse contra la estructura de la torre, quedando así, inconsciente.


	2. La bestia escarlata.

**Capítulo 02- _La bestia escarlata._**

La princesa despertó con un dolor de cabeza insufrible. Sentía que a cada palpiteo, el malestar aumentaba. Entonces percibió una nostalgia instalarse en su cuerpo cuando reconoció las paredes del lugar en el que estaba, pero de inmediato, la ira se apoderó de ella y se levantó dispuesta a escapar.

Cruzó con sigilo cada pasillo de la torre, procurando que el joven de cabellos rojos no la viera, y bajó hasta el primer piso. Pero cuando llegó, ya no había puerta que cruzar. Había sido bloqueada por una roca gigante que era imposible de mover. Momo gruñó y pateó la piedra con odio.

—Buenas tardes —escuchó el eco de un saludo.

Momo se giró y encaró al mismo joven de cabello rojo. Le miró sin entender y guardó silencio.

—Veo que ya despertó, ¿Le duele mucho la cabeza? —guardó silencio esperando una respuesta que no llegó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿La golpee tan fuerte que olvidó como hablar?

—¿Golpearme?

—Sí, bueno —se llevó una mano de tras de la nuca y desvió la mirada avergonzado—, en nuestro encuentro por accidente la golpee con mi cola. Lo lamento, no era mi intención...

—¿Nuestro? ¿Tú eres la bestia escarlata que mi padre trajo para mantenerme encerrada?

—Por favor, no le llame encerrada, suena muy feo. ¿Podemos decir que la estoy protegiendo?

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—Pues, me imagino que ya se expandió el rumor de que usted está aquí, tal vez algún individuo quiera venir a tratar de llevársela y reclamar su mano.

—Puedo defenderme yo sola, muchas gracias —respondió tajante comenzando a acercarse a él—. Voy a perdonar el golpe que me dió si me dice cómo puedo salir de aquí.

El rostro del joven se iluminó, y como un niño pequeño respondió:

—Sólo cuando un guerrero valiente venga a derrotarme usted podrá ser libre y se casará con él.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió un poco molesta por los recuerdos que acompañaron esa frase—, me refiero a otra manera de salir de aquí.

Kirishima negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no puedo permitir que haya otra forma, esas son las indicaciones que mi amo me ha dado.

La princesa frunció el entrecejo sintiendo una especie de impotencia recorrer su cuerpo y se alejó de él. Kirishima se sintió muy confundido ante esa actitud.

—¡Señorita, ¿Entonces estoy perdonado?! —le habló con temor pero fue ignorado. La princesa estaba muy enojada, prefirió no responderle pues no quería descargar su ira en el pobre muchacho que sólo seguía las órdenes de su padre.

Se encerró en su cuarto y estudió las paredes y muebles, buscaba alguna pista que le sirviera para escapar de aquella prisión de piedra. La encontró velozmente al mirar las cortinas guindas de la ventana. De inmediato, fue en busca de todas las demás y las llevó a su cuarto. Las amarró una con la otra, también se llevó las sábanas de su cama y las unió a la cadena de tela que había formado. Sintiendo orgullo de su ingenio, bajó hasta el piso más cercano al suelo que aún poseía ventanas y se dispuso llevar a cabo su plan.

Amarró un extremo de la cadena en la pata del mueble más grande que halló y el otro extremo lo dejó caer fuera de la ventana. Usando esto como soga, se dispuso a descender por la pared para poder salir. Sin embargo, percibió un extraño olor que no estaba en sus planes. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver que una nube de humo salía del interior de la torre, rápidamente dedujo que alguien había quemado su cadena desde el interior y entonces se rompió. Momo gritó como nunca había gritado al estar tan cerca de la muerte y de repente, alguien la atrapó. La princesa abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró el rostro de Kirishima mirando al frente con una sonrisa. Momo paseó su vista a su alrededor, de inmediato se percató de que el joven tenía unos cuernos que salían de su frente, y de su espalda, dos grandes alas rojas, como un par de abanicos gigantes y escamosos le ayudaban a volar.

Cruzó la ventana por la que había salido y dejó a la princesa en el suelo.

—Es usted un poco rebelde —le dijo moviendo la cola que hasta entonces Momo había ignorado.

—Y usted un poco arrogante —contradijo aún enojada porque el joven frustró su plan.

Eijirou suspiró y comenzó a guardar sus nuevas extremidades devuelta en su cuerpo, de manera que volvió a parecer un joven normal. Suspiró con pena y doblando la postura de su cuello le dijo:

—Por favor perdóneme por cargarla tan atrevidamente, pero mi misión es evitar que salga de esta torre.

La princesa estaba enojada, pero sentía un dolor en el pecho, no quería ser una molestia para el joven pelirrojo pero no podía permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su gente, la privara de su libertad. Sin tener valor para sostener su mirada, bajó la cabeza apretando los puños.

—Veo que está un poco cansada —le dijo Eijirou—. ¿Le gustaría que le prepare algo de té?

Momo estuvo tentada a irse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero algo tan horrible como el orgullo no tenía espacio en su corazón. Así que asintió con la cabeza y siguió al joven. Le hubiera encantado escuchar todo lo que Kirishima tenía que decir, se veía que era una buena persona, muy leal y muy alegre. Pero si se permitía ser franca consigo misma, sus emociones seguían en discordia por su situación actual. De manera que lo único que saldría de sus labios, sería alguna cosa hiriente para el joven que sólo quería ser amable con ella. En todo ese rato, guardó silencio. Habló únicamente cuando era necesario y se marchó a dormir.

Aquella primera noche, Yaoyorozu se fue a la cama derrotada. Nunca antes se había sentido tan débil y humillada. Le molestaba no poder salir, y le dolía estar separada de Todoroki, su novio, el amor de su vida. Seguramente él estaba muy preocupado preparando sus tropas para ir a buscarla. Ella tenía que ser fuerte para volver a verlo lo antes posible, quería ayudarle en lo que fuera. ¿Cómo podría salir de ahí?

«Sólo cuando un guerrero valiente venga a derrotarme usted podrá ser libre»

El recuerdo de las palabras de aquel joven cruzaron su mente de forma repentina. Momo se acurrucó en su lugar y esbozó una mirada melancólica, sus ojos brillaban por la abundante tristeza que los llenaba. ¿Poner su libertad en manos de otra persona? La libertad era algo que por lo que se debía luchar, algo que nadie debía conseguir por tí. Y eso era lo que ella haría.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó apenas abrió los ojos y salió de su habitación con los pies desnudos y su fino camisón de dormir. Viajó con rapidez a la cocina donde encontró a Eijirou bebiendo plácidamente una tasa de té en el comedor y con expectación posó las palmas de las manos en la mesa.

—¡Pelea conmigo! —exclamó con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.

Eijirou quedó estupefacto. Pestañeó dos veces y dejó la tasa en la mesa.

—Buenos días —le dijo él—. ¿Cómo durmió?

—Eh, bien.

De repente se sintió abochornada por lo descortés que había sido. Luego se recordó la razón por la que de forma tan impaciente se había levantado y volvió a mirarle.

—Ayer dijiste que sólo si un guerrero lograba vencerte, entonces yo sería libre, ¿Verdad?. ¡Pelea conmigo entonces!

Eijirou le miró nervioso, pasó saliva sin saber qué más hacer y tosió repetidas veces, justo como lo haría alguien que necesitaba tiempo para responder. Yaoyorozu miró como poco a poco sus mejillas se coloraban y no entendió la razón. El joven le dió un nuevo sorbo a su tasa, se sentó de manera erguida y la miró posando sus entrelazadas manos sobre la mesa.

—Escuche, su alteza, me encantaría tener un enfrentamiento con un integrante de la familia real, pero no sería muy varonil de mi parte pelear con una princesa.

—Pero yo no soy una princesa cómo todas. ¡Soy una guerrera! He peleado y he dirigido a mis tropas hacia victorias innumerables. Me he enfrentado a millares de soldados y ni uno ha logrado vencerme.

—Usted lo ha dicho, su alteza, se ha enfrentado a soldados. Pero yo... —se interrumpió cuando buscó las palabras adecuadas para describirse—. Soy un dragón —se encogió de hombros—, podría fácilmente destruir esta torre que sus ciudadanos con tanto esmero edificaron.

—Entonces luchemos afuera, al aire libre.

Kirishima pareció pensárselo un rato. Después volteó a verla de nueva cuenta y añadió:

—¿Jura que no va a tratar de escapar hasta que nuestro encuentro haya terminado?

—Te doy mi palabra —se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho y dibujó una "x". Después dejó abierta la palma de la mano a la altura del hombro como muestra de lealtad.

—Júrelo por la garrita —exigió Eijirou extendiendo su mano con el dedo meñique estirado.

Momo sonrió, la última vez que había hecho ese juramento apenas tenía unos diez años. Sin dudarlo ni una vez entrelazó su meñique con el del muchacho.

—Lo juro por mi garrita.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kirishima recuperó aquel aire tan extrovertido que lo caracterizaba. Miró a la princesa con sus ojos brillando y se puso de pie.

—Muy bien. Apenas el primer sol ha salido, nuestro combate se llevará a cabo cuando el segundo sol esté en la cúspide de su esplendor. ¿Le parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto.

—En ese caso —sonrió—, ayer no pude evitar ver que no comió casi nada. No puedo enfrentarme a usted con semejante ventaja. Así que por favor, vaya a cambiar su pijama mientras le preparo algo de comer.


	3. Casa temporal de relajación.

**Capítulo 03- _Casa temporal de relajación._**

A petición del joven, ambos permanecieron a unos metros de la torre. Realizaron cada quien sus ejercicios de calentamiento y se prepararon para iniciar. Eijirou decidió no convertirse en dragón y utilizó su apariencias de híbrido, la misma que usó cuando frustró los planes de Momo el día anterior.

—¿Acaso me subestimas tanto que no pelearás con tu verdadera forma? —exclamó aferrándose a su espada al sentirse ofendida.

—Si la subestimara, pelearía contra usted en mi forma humana —respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

La princesa sonrió ante las palabras de él, se puso en guardia dispuesta a pelear por su libertad.

_

Exhausta cayó de rodillas al suelo, hundiendo las uñas en él para recuperar el aliento perdido. Aquel arduo enfrentamiento había sido muy reñido, por poco la princesa derrotaba al joven, pero éste, había aumentado aún más su tamaño y por ende, su masa muscular. En su piel se podía percibir cómo poco a poco parecía cubrirse de escamas y sus ojos habían cambiado a un color miel con una fina pupila negra, igual que la de una bestia.

Su respiración era inestable, de sus fosas nasales salía un rastro opaco de humo cada que exhalaba. Su pecho estaba tan acelerado que sentía que perdería el control, no obstante, mantenía su mirada clavada en Yaoyorozu para convertirla en ese factor que mantuviera su cordura cerca de él. Entonces, con mucho esfuerzo volvió a tranquilizarse y lentamente volvió a su apariencia de híbrido, la que era menos intimidante.

Momo estaba tan agotada que lo último que miró fue a Kirishima que poco a poco se veía borroso hasta el punto, en el que no podía distinguir nada.

—Todoroki... —susurró antes de caer dormida.

Eijirou se arrodilló frente a ella y con el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello le limpió su manchado rostro.

—No cabe duda que es una guerrera poderosa, su alteza —la halagó con esperanza de que su voz pudiera alcanzarla hasta la realidad onírica donde se encontrara—, creo que me dejé llevar un poco, lo lamento —se disculpó cargándola en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera sosteniendo una pieza invaluable de arte—. Peleó hasta dar el último aliento, sin duda, usted se ha ganado mi respeto. Así que no dejaré que su derrota sea en vano y la protegeré con todas mis fuerzas, lo juro.

Eijirou permaneció mirando su rostro por un rato más, se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía, se preguntó cómo sería su mirada cuando estuviera en libertad, aunque lo más seguro sería que jamás lo supiera. El día en que eso ocurriera, el hombre que se casaría con ella debía de matarlo o dejarlo gravemente herido.

—Todoroki —murmuró ella en sus sueños. Refugiando su rostro en el pecho del joven.

Eijirou sonrió un poco, tratando de imaginar qué estaría mirando la princesa en sus sueños. Sin más, haciendo aire con su boca despejó el rostro de la chica de su propio cabello y posó con respeto sus labios en su frente.

—Bueno, tenemos que regresar —cantareó flexionando sus rodillas y con un brinco, emprendió el vuelo.

_

Cuando Yaoyorozu despertó, sentía su cabeza arder en dolor. Realmente había sido una caída dura para ella el haber perdido el combate, pero aún así, se levantó del colchón dispuesta a escapar. Nuevamente cruzó con cautela los pasillos, buscando cualquier apertura que le sirviera para salir, era imposible que cualquier estructura construída en tan solo cuatro días y cuatro noches no tuviera una especie de falla.

—¿Puedo preguntar: por qué desea escapar con tanta urgencia? —preguntó Eijirou mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

—Una jaula no es lugar para alguien como yo —respondió con tranquilidad volteando a verle.

En sus ojos, Kirishima logró captar una luz. No era púrpura como las leyendas decían, era más bien, de un rubicundo matiz de pasión que lo hizo sentir anonadado. Pensó en hacer un comentario respecto a eso, pero prefirió dejarlo para después.

—Bueno, no lo considere una jaula, su alteza, considere que es una especie de... Casa temporal —sonrió de nueva cuenta acercándose a ella.

—¿Una casa de la cual no puedo salir? —rió arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, una casa temporal de relajación. Eso suena mejor.

—No me parece muy relajante.

—Podemos cambiar eso —chasqueó los dedos—. ¿Qué tal si... ?

—¿Salimos? —preguntó con ironía.

—Bueno, a todo esto. ¿Por qué quiere salir por su cuenta? Si se me permite opinar, creo que está tomando las cosas de forma errada —elevó los índices de forma paralela a la altura de su pecho—. La torre no fue construida para privarla de su libertad —explicó—, fue construida para poner a prueba el amor de su novio, si no me equivoco. Así que, él vendrá por usted y le demostrará a todos que es digno de pedir su mano.

—Pero yo no concedí formar parte de esto. El encierro, la torre, todo está ocurriendo en contra de mi voluntad.

—Bueno —suspiró y se encogió de hombros—, a veces las cosas no siempre son como uno desea. Quiero pensar que este tipo de situaciones ocurren independientemente de lo que deseamos y se ajustan a lo que realmente necesitamos.

—¿Para qué necesitaría yo ser encerrada?

—Tal vez esta prueba es para hacer que el pueblo habra los ojos y se percate de que el príncipe Shouto, es el indicado para usted —hizo una pausa, bajó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos. Inexplicablemente no le gustaba lo que acababa de decir—. O tal vez es usted quien necesita abrirlos.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Nada, nada —elevó las manos e hizo ademanes de negación—. Sólo quiero ver la situación desde otras perspectivas.

Al ver que Momo no se mostraba complacida con su respuesta, suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Bueno, su alteza, la razón por la que dije esto es simple: quiero que nos llevemos bien. No tengo intenciones de ser el dragón desalmado del cuento que hace infeliz a la princesa. El príncipe Shouto, vendrá pronto, ya lo verá.

Yaoyorozu le miró en silencio, como si quisiera taladrarlo con la mirada. Sólo para después reír melodiosamente y dedicarle una afable sonrisa. Aquel joven le recordaba un poco a ella misma y a los niños del pueblo. Siempre tan optimistas y humildes.

Desde aquel día, la joven decidió dejar todo en manos del destino y mientras tanto, se dedicó a disfrutar de sus días entablando conversaciones eternas con Kirishima que la habían llevado a poseer un conocimiento vasto acerca de él. Sus manías y sus virtudes que después, la conllevaron a ver sus defectos, los cuáles —a su criterio— no eran nada perjudiciales. Kirishima poseía un autocontrol protentoso. Por eso mismo era una persona llena de paciencia y tranquilidad que le hacía las mañanas un sin fin de risas y bromas. Siendo que era estupendo en cocina pero pésimo cuando de postres se trataba. Irónicamente, dicho terreno era el soporte de ella. Pero el poco conocimiento que Eijirou poseía con respecto a eso, era compensado íntegramente con su talento innato para hacerla reír hasta el cansancio.

Kirishima también aprendió mucho de la princesa. Se dió cuenta desde el primer día que era una persona con suma entereza y fuerza de voluntad. Pero indagando más allá, era una persona cálida, dulce y humilde. También se percató de que podía mostrar muchos tipos de sonrisas: algunas nacían cuando reía sin control, otras cuando se encontraba en una tranquilidad inconmensurable e increíble que la hacían dibujar aquella línea curva en sus labios. Otras sonrisas salían cuando estaba estudiando o sospechaba que estaba tramando alguna pillería, en esas también entrecerraba los ojos, haciendo que sus mejillas lucieran más grandes. Pero algo que sabía con certeza, era que todas y cada una de sus sonrisas eran igual de primorosas, porque en todas, sus ojos emitían esa rubicunda y apasionada luz.

Una noche, ambos se preparaban para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras jugaban aquél juego que habían creado. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas entrelazadas y la chica en el sofá detrás de él.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Eijirou por el dolor.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Momo y después continuó trenzando el cabello del joven.

—¿Por qué la princesa sabe hacer diferentes peinados? —continuó con el juego.

—Porque la princesa quería aprender para jugar con las niñas del pueblo —rió un poco—. ¿Por qué el dragón cuida de mí a pesar de no ser de mi pueblo?

—Porque el amo del dragón y el padre de la princesa llegaron a un acuerdo.

Kirishima sabía que era su turno para preguntar algo, pero al no saber qué más decir, apoyó el codo en su rodilla y el mentón en el puño antes de hablar:

—¿Por qué la princesa se ríe tan bonito?

Momo se sintió un poco extrañada, Eijirou ya tenía días haciendo esa clase de preguntas.

 _¿Por qué los ojos de la princesa son tan lindos?_

 _¿Por qué la princesa se ve bonita estudiando?_

 _¿Por qué la princesa tiene un cabello tan hermoso?_

Ni siquiera Todoroki le hacía preguntas tan melosas.

—Porque la risa de la princesa se parece a la de la reina —explicó, y para poner fin a sus dudas preguntó—: ¿Por qué el dragón le pregunta esas cosas a la princesa?

—Porque el dragón cree que la princesa no sabe lo linda que es. ¿A la princesa le molestan esas preguntas?

—No —terminó de trenzar el pelo del joven y añadió—: ella cree que son muy dulces.

Ambos desviaron la mirada y la plantaron en las llamas de la chimenea. Miraban hipnotizados la forma en la que se movían y cómo unas minúsculas chispas brotaban de ellas y se extinguían en el aire. A Momo le recordó a la forma en que las flores se movían en el viento cuando éste se presentaba por los alrededores. De repente, un deseo inmenso por viajar invadió su cuerpo y por un momento, dejó de razonar sus acciones.

—¿Algún día, el dragón y la princesa saldrán a pasear?

Kirishima se sorprendió ante la pregunta y volteó a ver a la joven, quedando hechizado por la manera en que miraba con deseo las llamas de la fogata. Era una expresión que denotaba sus más sinceras intenciones de salir por lo menos un segundo luego de pasar ya treinta días en cautiverio. Kirishima pasó saliva e inhaló profundo dispuesto a responder, pero su amago fue interrumpido cuando ambos escucharon el ruido de lo que parecía ser un shofár anunciando una guerra.

—¡Shouto! —exclamó Momo con una sonrisa apresurándose a llegar a la ventana para ver al amor de su vida finalmente llegar por ella. Pero de inmediato, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Sus ojos comenzaron a verse empapados cuando lo que miró, fue a un ejército que no lucía el uniforme de los guerreros de su novio.

—Mejor vaya a resguardarse —indicó Kirishima subiéndose al marco de madera para después saltar por la ventana y aumentar su tamaño para convertirse en aquel dragón para proteger a la princesa.


	4. La eterna espera.

Shouto estaba bebiendo tranquilamente una tasa de té mientras leía un libro en su salón privado. El suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia impactándose en su castillo, era el perfecto acompañante para su lectura.

—¿Shouto? —la tímida voz de Fuyumi anunció su aparición—. ¿Preparaste a las tropas para ir a buscar a Momo? —terminó confundida al ver cómo su hermano negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Lo olvidé —se encogió de hombros—. El libro de ayer estaba muy interesante, y el tiempo, bueno, se esfumó.

—¿Y lo harás hoy?

—Tal vez luego de leer este libro —volteó a ver con tranquilidad a la ventana empañada—, o cuando la lluvia se halla ido.

 **Capítulo 04- _La eterna espera._**

Cuando Momo despertó, percibió un dolor producto de los gritos de la noche anterior instalarse en su cabeza. Pero lo que realmente la hizo sufrir, fue el despertar en aquella maldita torre. Con unas fuertes punzadas atacando su corazón, se llevó las manos a sus cabellos y los estrujó con fuerza sintiendo unas lágrimas escurrirse por su rostro mientras apretaba los dientes.

Estar encerrada le hacía mal, y cada vez que alguna tropa se disponía a tratar de vencer a Kirishima y rescatarla, le destrozaba el corazón. No entendía la razón por la que Todoroki no iba a rescatarla, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Ella quería salir, quería viajar, quería bailar y jugar pero no entendía porqué de repente todo aquello no le era permitido.

Estaba tan cansada de estar ahí, como una prisionera. Atrapada con un cúmulo de tortuosos recuerdos y deseos que se extraviaban en la nada. Porque nada llegaban a ser. Si Shouto realmente no iba a ir por ella, preferiría que simplemente se lo dijera y le permitiera salir de aquella eterna espera. Su ausencia la golpeaba y por las noches le arrancaba lágrimas hasta que finalmente caía dormida con sus ojos exhaustos y el alma herida.

Por tantas noches deseó despertar y que todo hubiera sido un simple sueño, una pesadilla, un cuento. Pero aquella agonía era tan real, que se sentía como si tuviera ensartadas mil flechas en el cuerpo.

Día tras día y luna tras luna, el mundo lamentaba la melancolía de la princesa. Cada noche que ella se iba a la cama con un pesar en el corazón, los lobos aullaban por su dolor. Cada vez que ella sollozaba añorando su libertad, el cielo lloraba con ella creando lluvias descontroladas. Todas las veces que sufrió por la ausencia de quién creyó que la amaba, los días se nublaban.

Pero quién más sufrió por la princesa, fue el mismo dragón que la resguardaba en la torre.

Aquel que se encargaba de negarle su libertad.

Aquel que ahuyentaba a todo el que quisiera salvarla.

Aquel que soportaba verla deprimida por las comidas y la escuchaba llorar por las noches.

Aquel que se veía a él mismo tan incapacaz de hacer algo por ella cuando se estaba derrumbando justo frente a sus ojos.

Sentía pena de él mismo, se odiaba por ser tan impotente y no ser lo suficientemente hombre para limpiar sus lágrimas y abrazarla. Por no poder brindarle calor ni palabras de aliento. Por no hacer nada.

Transcurrieron cincuenta y cinco días, cada día la princesa estaba más melancólica que el anterior. Cada vez su sonrisa era un recuerdo que se alejaba lenta y estruendosamente de él. Cada vez, era ella misma quien dejaba de ser ella.

¿Qué necesitaba para volver a ser la misma?

Libertad. Claro que era eso. Pero de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser él la menos indicada para ayudarla. A no ser que existiera otra forma...

«Idiota, ¡Claro que la hay!» se reclamó a sí mismo golpeando su frente. Era arriesgado, ella estaba tan sedienta de libertad que podría traicionarlo. Aunque si se permitía ser franco, si era ella quien lo traicionaba, sentía que estaría bien que así fuera.

De repente, en su cabeza comenzaron a generarse unas imágenes de tiempo atrás, de aquella noche en la que mirando de manera embobada a la fogata su rostro fue dibujado con indiferencia y a su vez, con deseo.

 _«¿Algún día el dragón y la princesa saldrán a pasear?»_ recordó con exactitud el tono que empleó al pronunciar aquellas palabras. También recordó la sensación que despertó dentro de él al escucharlas.

Eijirou suspiró y se dedicó a mirar al cielo nocturno. No le importaba ser traicionado por ella, incluso si antes de eso, lograba hacer que su sonrisa regresara, sería realmente lo único que habría hecho bien en su vida. Así que, apenas los rayos del primer sol se asomaban, se dispuso a llegar a la habitación de Yaoyorozu usando sus trémulas piernas. Tocó dos veces la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con la dama que yacía acostada en su cama con su nostalgia impregnada en el rostro. Kirishima se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Hola, princesa —saludó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con cuidado su mejilla—, el día de hoy es muy lindo. ¿Sabe una cosa? —añadió emoción a sus palabras tomando su mano—, las hojas del té se están agotando. ¿Quiere que vayamos juntos a buscar más?

El rostro de la chica terminó perplejo ante tales palabras. Se sentó en el colchón y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Le gusta esa idea, ¿Verdad? —continuó Eijirou—. ¿Entonces me acompañará?

No habían palabras para describir la gratitud de la chica, ni siquiera podía podía expresarse con claridad usando acciones. Aquel tifón de tristeza que habitaba en su ser, de repente se había apaciguado. Sin más, como respuesta mostró una de esas sonrisas que tenía tiempo sin lucir: una sonrisa oriunda de su gratitud.

_

Con un disfraz que habían creado de improviso, ambos recorrieron un mercado callejero. Puesto que era el área de comercio más cercano a la torre, sus opciones para surtir sus necesidades no eran tan amplias como desearían. Momo caminaba con un rostro angelical y tranquilo que resultaba cómico si se dedicaba a mirar que se aferraba a la bolsa de compras con unas uñas aguileñas incrustadas en ella. Seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Kirishima, en las cuales le pidió no alejarse de él y aferrarse a sus cosas puesto que en cualquier momento podrían desaparecer.

Kirishima agradeció al hombre que acababa de atenderlo y miró con una expresión un tanto burlesca a Yaoyorozu. Estaba tentado a decirle que no era necesario ser tan literalmente precavido, pero ella se veía tan feliz con una sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas que no quería arriesgarse a dejar de verla así.

—¡Acercadse a mí! —escucharon cómo un muchacho rubio les llamaba desde su puesto—. Ustedes, forasteros, no han de ser muy buenos compradores —comentó al tenerlos cerca—, puesto que no obtendrán ningún producto de calidad si no es aquí, en mi brillante negocio.

—¿Qué es lo que vendes? —preguntó Eijirou.

—¡Admiren! —exclamó elevando dos finos y relucientes collares de oro que lucían unas redondas piedras blancas en el centro—. Esta invaluable pieza de joyería les revelará lo que su corazón siente en realidad.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Momo con asombro.

—No le crea, señorita —le habló Kirishima al oído—, está claro que es un ladrón.

—¿Quieren probarlos? —ofreció el muchacho con una sonrisa en "v" sacando brillitos del rostro.

Yaoyorozu miró suplicante a Kirishima, y éste terminó por aceptar. El joven rubio les colocó los collares a ambos iniciando por la dama y luego por el chico. Eijirou miró con escepticismo la piedra blanca y la tomó con la mano.

—¿Cómo se supone que funciona?

—La piedra cambia de color cuando piensas o estás con una persona que influye en tu estado anímico. Colores débiles muestran tristeza, colores más fuertes y claros demuestran alegría y colores oscuros son odio.

—Uhm, qué raro —comentó con ironía rodando los ojos.

—Sin embargo —continuó añadiendo drama a sus palabras cambiando su tono de voz—, si la piedra luce la mezcla de dos colores pueden significar sentimientos puros y genuinos, sentimientos como el amor.

 _Amor..._

Aquella palabra había llevado a Yaoyorozu directo a su mente. Sintió entonces como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas cuando se dió cuenta de ello.

—Kirishima... ¿Cómo me veo? —la cálida voz de Momo lo alcanzó, y con cierto asombro miró que el collar se le veía hermoso—. Este... La piedra se ha vuelto de color rosa —le dijo al vendedor.

—Ya veo, así que —hizo una pausa y posó su mentón en las palmas de sus manos—, este muchacho es muy importante para tí. ¿Verdad?

—Así es —afirmó con la cabeza—, él y yo tenemos una historia juntos.

—¿Te gusta? —interrumpió Kirishima apuntando al collar de Momo, él ya se había guardado el suyo en el pantalón.

Momo volvió a asentir, y el joven se dispuso a pagar los accesorios.

—¡Si necesitan algo más, regresen al brillante puesto de Aoyama Yuuga! —se despidió el muchacho—. Recuerden: ¡Nadie puede brillar más que yo!

Durante el camino de regreso, Kirishima se mantenía callado, acariciando el collar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón recordando lo feliz que le había hecho ver a Momo sonreír, ya extrañaba verla de esa manera y escuchar su vocecilla tan aguda y alegre. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que cada vez que pensaba en ella, algo le hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Quizás sería porque Momo había confirmado que él era importante para ella, incluso dijo que tenían una historia.

 _«Sentimientos como el amor»_ recordó y maldijo las palabras de aquel sujeto, seguramente era un gitano.

—Kirishima —la voz de Yaoyorozu logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede, su alteza?

Ella con alegría apuntó hacia un bosque que no distaba más de unos metros de ellos. Con sólo mirarle de esa manera bastó para transmitirle al joven el mensaje. Eijirou sujetó las bolsas de las compras y ambos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar atestado de árboles y arbustos. Era momento de buscar la cena.

_

Entre tanto y tanto, ambos jugaron más de lo que cazaron. Llegando a escalar árboles y midiendo sus habilidades para recolectar objetos extraños. Ambos estaban tan exhaustos que decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles. Y sin darse cuenta, Eijirou cayó en el profundo sueño sin poder medir el tiempo. Cuando despertó, Momo no estaba a su lado, tampoco su espada.

El miedo no se hizo esperar y se instaló en su mecanismo de defensa. Se puso de pie de inmediato y la llamó claramente, sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó.

Sin importar que las compras quedaran descuidadas, se echó a correr hacia donde su instinto le dictara, sin dejar de llamarla ni una vez y ni una vez una respuesta le fue devuelta.

Lo sabía, sabía que la chica se iría y lo abandonaría. Sin embargo, no entendía porqué le dolía tanto su ausencia. En verdad esperaba que luego de haber compartido semejantes experiencias querría quedarse con él, pero a final de cuentas, ella era una princesa y él un corriente dragón.

—¿Kirishima? —finalmente logró escuchar su voz. Al girarse pudo verla parada detrás de él con las compras que había dejado en las manos—. Perdóname —le dijo—, sólo me separé de tí para ir a buscar unas frutillas y cuando regresé, ya no estabas. No era mi intención preocuparte tanto...

Poco a poco ella se sentía más avergonzada, pero Kirishima dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras, su mente había comenzado a divagar hacia otro sitio, solo no dejaba de pensar en lo aliviado que se sentía de saber que realmente no se había ido. El alivio de ver que seguía ahí, de escuchar su voz, de saber que ella había elegido permanecer junto a su lado, era un sentimiento indescriptible y desconocido que desconectó el control de su cuerpo y se lo había entregado a ella, que con sólo dedicarle una mirada, lograba hacer que callera de rodillas ante su presencia.

Aquella noche, cuando ella estaba dormida, Eijirou miró sobre el tejado de la torre que la piedra de su collar se había coloreado de un matiz rubio que tiraba al rojo. Un rubicundo y apasionado matiz.


	5. Espíritu enamorado.

**Capítulo 05- _Espíritu enamorado._**

Desde ese momento, cada vez era más difícil que Yaoyorozu derramara una sola de sus lágrimas. Cada día era mejor que el anterior, volviendo a esos prósperos momentos donde la alegría era el principal invitado.

Pues cada vez le era más difícil pensar en Todoroki, siempre que se atrevía a hacerlo, su mente le enviaba la imagen de la reluciente sonrisa de Kirishima. Su voz tan dulce, se repetía en sus oídos cuando pronunciaba su nombre, de alguna manera, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que sonaba más bonito.

Pues Kirishima era el encargado de hacerla sentir como la más grande maravilla del mundo, pues Kirishima le había devuelto las risas en una jaula. Ambos salían muy a menudo a pasear, a tal punto que dejó de sentirse prisionera, y él dejó de ser quien la custiodaba. Sentía que su espíritu volvía a ser igual que antes, e incluso, mejor de lo que era. Tantas noches donde bailaron bajo la luna y cantaron con el viento la habían llevado a sentir que volaba aunque estuviera sobre el suelo, y cuando Eijirou la llevaba sobre su espalda al cruzar el amplio cielo, se sentía parte de él. Cómo si hubiera nacido para alcanzarlo.

Una noche, mientras ella ilustraba en un lienzo el estrellado cielo, Kirishima la miró desde le ventana en su forma de dragón pequeño, apenas medía cincuenta centímetros. Entonces, voló hasta donde estaba ella y le dejó caer la rosa que llevaba entre sus patas. Momo formó con los labios una pequeña "o" por la sorpresa que el presente le había causado. Sintió entonces que algo se posaba sobre sus hombros y dirigió su mirada a la cabeza del pequeño animal.

—Muchas gracias —susurró tomando con cariño su barbilla para unir sus frentes. Pasados unos instantes, Eijirou se apartó y comenzó a volar al rededor de ella haciendo ruidos para llamarla.

Ella se puso de pie con la rosa entre sus manos, río un poco al ver la repentina hiperactividad de su compañero y dejó que la guiara hasta la ventana. Eijirou la cruzó, voló entorno a la torre aumentado poco a poco su tamaño hasta obtener su forma de híbrido y comenzó a hacer piruetas por el aire, exhalando de vez en cuando un poco de fuego para ornamentar su vuelo. Momo le veía fascinada. Amaba que Kirishima le armara ese tipo de espectáculos pequeños para que pasaran tiempo juntos por las noches.

Ella le dedicó palabras y ánimos rodeando su boca con las manos. Haciendo que el joven se inspirara e hiciera sus piruetas con más pasión, llegando al punto en que le preparó un verdadero show lleno de fuego y acrobacias, realmente estaba más motivado que todas las otras veces. De repente, en un suspiro, Yaoyorozu sintió una especie de oleaje en su pecho, la última vez que eso había pasado, fue cuando se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos por Todoroki.

Ella seguía sin entender la razón tan peculiar por la que Kirishima parecía haber tomado el lugar de Shouto, sin embargo, las reacciones que provocaba en ella eran tan similares a las de su novio, pero de alguna manera, ella sentía que esos sentimientos eran tan únicos como los momentos que Kirishima le brindaba.

Cuando finalmente el joven se dignó en finalizar, fue a sentarse en la ventana conservando su apariencia. La princesa también se sentó en la ventana, sus piernas colgaban hacia el interior de la torre y las de él, hacia el exterior. Pensó en felicitarlo, halagarlo, hacer algún comentario pero prefirió guardar silencio y mirar fijamente aquellos ojos carmín que se habían clavado en los de ella.

Kirishima quiso hablar, decir cualquier cosa, entablar una conversación, pero se había vuelo mudo cuando con su simple sonrisa, Momo le arrebató las palabras de la boca.

Entre la penumbra de la noche y la luz de la luna, sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ellos se acortaba. Momo paseó la diestra ascendiendo por el tonificado brazo de Eijirou y la posó en su hombro. El joven, acarició con la yema del pulgar la mejilla de ella hasta llegar al mentón. Ahí, comenzó a delinear la comisura de sus labios con el mismo dedo, apresiando lo carnosos que eran. Ambos pasaron saliva siendo conscientes de lo que se aproximaba. Cerraron sus ojos y con lentitud finalizaron de cerrar su distancia con un beso suave y lento. Era un tacto tímido y delicado, donde sólo acariciaban sus labios y sentían la suavidad de éstos.

Se separaron un instante para verse a los ojos, trataron de adivinar lo que cruzaba por la mente del otro. Momo se acercó más a él, tomó su mejilla entre sus dedos y volvió a atraerlo a ella, iniciando así un segundo contacto. Era menos tímido que el primero, atreviéndose a morder con suavidad el labio inferior de ella. Esta vez, fue acompañada de una corriente que al igual que una ventisca, hizo que un montón de emociones revolotearan en la boca de su estómago.

La mano posada sobre la cadera de ella, tan atrevida pero respetuosa a la vez, aceleró su ritmo cardíaco, la orilló a percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y sintió miedo de repente. Se separó de él con lentitud. Sus mejillas delataban la vergüenza que ambos sentían al pasar un rato en silencio.

—Creo que iré a vigilar —susurró Eijirou con una suave voz que le brindó un poco de confianza—. Buenas noches, princesa.

—Descansa —le dijo ella y ambos se apartaron de la ventana.

En cuando el joven se perdió en el manto de la noche, ella corrió a sumergirse en sus sábanas. Se llevó una de sus almohadas al rostro y mitigó un gritillo de emoción. De esos que las señoritas sueltan al pasar tiempo con el chico que les gusta. Pero realmente, ¿Eijirou le gustaba?

Ante tal pregunta, buscó entre sus cajones el collar que se lo revelaría.


	6. Corazón Libre.

**Capítulo 06- _Corazón Libre._**

Somnolienta se frotó los ojos y soltó un bostezo. Su vista dió a parar en las copas de los altísimos árboles que atestaban el cielo, el canto de los pájaros era como un arrullo. Hundió sus uñas en el césped e inhaló profundo, sintiendo que por fin volvía a ser parte del mundo y una vez más, la sonrisa de aquel joven se cruzó por su mente, entonces ella también hizo una curva en sus labios y cayó rendida en el profundo sueño.

Tras haber quedado dormida unos minutos, finalmente su compañero apareció de entre los arbustos.

—¡Princesa! —calló de inmediato al verla dormida. Él mismo se colocó la corona de flores que llevaba en manos y arrancó una nueva florecilla del arbusto.

Se acercó a ella titubeando y se arrodilló a su lado. Miró con detenimiento y admiración la manera en que sus largas pestañas posaban en su rostro de forma tan inofensiva, creyó al instante que era hermosa. Y entonces, sintió unas inexplicables ganas de besarla.

El pensamiento lo ruborizó y apretó los labios. Pasó saliva y se recriminó por haber osado pensar así. Tomó la florecilla que llevaba en la diestra y apenas acarició con sus pétalos la cúspide de su fina naríz.

—Princesa —murmuró por lo bajo. Sabía que en el fondo no quería despertarla.

Entonces se permitió jugar un poco y paseó la flor por la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a su mentón. Ahí, dibujó una línea vertical ascendiendo hasta su frente y después volvió a descender. Momo crispó un poco sus labios por el tacto y después volvió a relajarlos. Haciendo que Eijirou apreciara nuevamente lo carnosos que eran. Ese color carmín que portaban era exquisito, como si fuera una frutilla que justo delante de él esperaba ser mordida. Kirishima imaginó la clase de textura que tendrían sus labios, ¿Acaso sería igual que la otra vez? ¿Podría ser mejor? De éste modo se fue acercando a ellos sin darse cuenta. Estaba a nada de acariciarlos finalmente, sin embargo, el aliento que ella desprendió hizo contacto con sus propios labios, haciéndole consiente de lo que estaba haciendo.

De inmediato se apartó de ella como si hubiera cometido un delito imperdonable. Se abofeteó fuertemente las mejillas y se recordó que un hombre no se aprovecharía de tal manera de la princesa. Sin más, devolvió su vista a la joven.

—Princesa —se aclaró la garganta y después no supo que más decir.

Cómo si el mundo quisiera ablandarse con él, la princesa comenzó a despertar. Eijirou entró en pánico y miró a todos lados alarmado. Momo abrió lentamente los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó para hablarle cómodamente.

—¿Dormí demasiado? —le preguntó.

—N-no, no —le dijo él devolviendo la sonrisa. Entonces se percató de la manera tan extraña en que la joven miraba su cabellera—. ¡Oh! —exclamó quitándose la corona de flores de la cabeza y se la ofreció—. Es para usted, su alteza —le dijo bajando la mirada como una reverencia.

Yaoyorozu sonrió encantada y también bajó la cabeza para ser coronada. Eijirou le colocó el adorno y ambos se reverenciaron antes de tomarse las manos y empezar a bailar una melodía cualquiera que el joven tarareaba. Giraban con elegancia, siendo guiados por los gentiles pasos del muchacho. Comenzaron a adentrarse más al bosque sin preocuparse, dentro de sus cabezas, era como si una orquesta imaginaria tocara al compás de la voz del joven. De vez en cuando soltaba alguna mueca para hacerla reír, y siempre funcionaba. No importaba cuánto tiempo la escuchara, estaba convencido que la risa de ella era la sinfonía más hermosa que podría escuchar.

Al cuando ambos finalizaron su pieza, soltaron algunas carcajadas sonoras. Después, al escuchar a unos pájaros cantar, guiaron sus miradas al cielo, que exhibía un atardecer que inminentemente terminaría.

—Ya es hora —le dijo el dragón—. ¿Me daría permiso de... ? —dejó de hablar esperando respuesta.

—Por supuesto —le dijo ella. Ya había deducido a lo que se refería.

Kirishima comenzó a liberar sus alas, adoptado su forma de híbrido. Le dió la espalda a Yaoyorozu para que se pudiera subir a ella y emprendió el vuelo. Mientras ambos cruzaban el cielo, Eijirou aumentó su tamaño hasta convertirse en el majestuoso dragón escarlata que era. Yaoyorozu tuvo sumo cuidado en aferrarse a él para no caer, pero pronto estuvo fuera de peligro. Acarició parsimoniosamente las escamas del cuello de Eijirou y elevó sus brazos como si ella también tuviera alas. Llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco y sintió que era parte del cielo. Al abrir los ojos, miró que las estrellas ya habían empezado a salir.

Pensó en que era bastante curioso que Todoroki le escribía versos prometiéndole las estrellas, y Kirishima la había llevado a ellas.

Finalmente, habían aterrizado en una montaña, desde dónde podían alcanzar a ver la torre a la lejanía. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo a la espera de que el espectáculo comenzara.

—Estoy emocionada —confesó ella mirando sus ojos—. No recuerdo la última vez que hice ésto.

—Ni yo —sonrió nervioso—, me alegra ver ésto con usted.

—A mí también. Siendo franca, creo que éstos días que hemos pasado juntos han sido increíbles.

—Lo mismo digo. Haber pasado tanto tiempo con usted ha sido un honor tan... Grande. Siento que no merezco ser su guardián.

—Se equivoca, Eijirou —le dijo con gentileza posando su mano sobre la suya—, pienso que nadie más habría sido más indicado que usted para cuidar de mí. Su valor, su paciencia, su fuerza, todo lo que lo conforma a usted, lo convierten en el hombre digno para estar a mi lado.

Al concluir su oración, las mejillas de ambos ya estaban coloreadas de rosa. Quedaron sumidos en un silencio que les hizo creer que el tiempo se había detenido. Entonces, ambos alcanzaron a divisar como una veloz luz pasaba sobre ellos. La lluvia de estrellas finalmente había iniciado.

Ambos llevaron sus miradas al cielo que exhibía aquel espectáculo tan inusual. Estaban embobados mirando a aquellos cuerpos celestes cruzar justo sobre sus cabezas, agradeciendo el poder compartir ese momento en privado. Era algo muy especial que perduraría en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas.

Finalmente, Momo sintió cómo Eijirou entrelazaba sus dedos. Ambos voltearon a verse directo a los ojos, como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. La misma tensión de aquella noche se hizo presente. Sus pechos se aceleraron de manera descomunal y la distancia entre ambos se acortaba más y más. Justo cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse, de ellos escaparon unas palabras en susurros:

—Quédate conmigo.

Fue lo que se dijeron antes de unir sus labios en un beso que terminó de enlazar sus destinos. Con valor ella posó sus manos en los hombros de él, y él la acercó a sí mismo con una mano en su cadera, y con la otra, le acarició los cabellos de la nuca. Se separaron un instante para tomar aire, mantuvieron sus frentes unidas en todo momento como muestra de que jamás se separarían.

A partir de entonces la vida de ella cambió, Eijirou había llegado a corregir su mundo radicalmente. Ahora, ella vivía a su lado con un espíritu enamorado, y lo amaba con un corazón libre.

Y cuando finalmente, el príncipe Todoroki se decidió a ir a buscarla, ya era demasiado tarde. La princesa se había enamorado del dragón.

Pero seguramete tú, querido lector, me preguntarás el cómo es que sé ésto. Bueno, mi nombre es Akane Kirishima, y ésta fue la historia, de cómo mis padres se enamoraron.

 ** _¡FIN!_**


End file.
